


Anything to go back to Normal

by xxsatinangelxx



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-17
Updated: 2014-03-20
Packaged: 2018-01-16 00:57:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1325752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxsatinangelxx/pseuds/xxsatinangelxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'This morning had been relatively normal. A cup of coffee on the way to work, I phone Mom as I walked the 10 block distance to the QC building. Bumped into an old college friend and Diggle phoned me telling me he’d brought me my usual bagel for breakfast. See? Normal. Right now though? I’d give ANYTHING to feel normal again. Absolutely anything. It had started (as most stories revolving around Oliver usually do) with a pretty brunette called Laurel Lance'</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It started with Laurel (really are you at all surprised?)

**Author's Note:**

> That whole 'talking to the audience thing' sounds very Felicity to me. I do it all the time when writing and have to change the story to fit the way a story is meant to go. But I figure you could read this almost as a dear diary type story.

This morning had been relatively normal. A cup of coffee on the way to work, I phoned Mom as I walked the 10 block distance to the QC building. Bumped into an old college friend and Diggle phoned me telling me he’d brought me my usual bagel for breakfast. See? Normal. 

Right now though? I’d give ANYTHING to feel normal again. Absolutely anything. It had started (as most stories revolving around Oliver usually do) with a pretty brunette called Laurel Lance. Now for the most part I respect her and all she did, even after she almost caught Oliver. Which ironically was stopped by her own sister who isn’t so dead as everyone thinks, but that’s not the point. 

Since then on we’d hadn't heard even a peep from her. She seemed to be going about her own life after the whole doll maker experience and we were getting on with ours. In fact she’d be so none existent lately I had to wonder if I’d just made her up in my head to make myself jealous. Crazy right? Wrong!

Sitting at my desk around 12 noon was nothing unusual, in fact it was normal. Have you figured out I like normal yet? No oh well I’ll have to mention it a few more times. But this lunch time Oliver had left to have lunch with Isabel and a possible high end investor in the company, Oliver had taken Diggle along as their driver and I was left to do a background check on this investor, which had only taken me 20 minutes. 

With nothing to do but to check my email for the third time I pulled open my top draw to my desk and pulled out a ring. It was my grandma’s engagement ring and it was the only thing apart from money she had left me in her will. I loved to just try it on sometimes and imagine what it would be like to be Mrs. Depp (who wouldn't want to be Mrs. Depp?? Ladies?) or even just engaged to someone who loved me. They’d send me flowers with poems written on the card, they’d kiss me goodbye every time we had to part ways. 

It was a fantasy, but I was so caught up in my daydreams of a perfect dress and my mama’s proud tears that I almost didn’t hear the clicks of heels as they made their way down the corridor.

She had wandered down the hall as if she owned the place. An atmosphere only Isabel herself (who FYI actually did own half the place) could match.   
“Hi, is Oliver available to talk to an old friend?” I glanced into his office. It honestly surprised me how anyone would think Oliver was available when he wasn’t even in his office. It was glass that separated the offices not a foot of cinderblock. I had to fight the urge to roll my eyes 

“Mr. Queen is a very important lunch with a possible investor” I glanced at my watch 

“He needs to be back for his 1.30pm appointment, you’re more than welcome to wait. Miss. Lance” I was quite proud of myself for remaining professional and polite, two things I   
had never thought I was around people as beautiful as Laurel, just ask Oliver. 

“We've met before haven’t we?” Laurel asked as she sat down in one of the two chairs opposite my desk. Why Oliver put those chairs there I don’t know, against the wall would mean I could get on with my work and not socialise with the kinds of people Oliver had to deal with just to keep this company floating. Although perhaps that was Oliver’s plan all along, you can never tell with him. 

“Yes” I gave her a soft smile “At Verdant when Mr. Queen was nothing more than a club owner” Laurel looked as if she was pleased he’d taken a step up in the world. 

“I remember, you were setting up his Internet right?” I nodded softly trying to keep my answers as short and as polite as I could keep them. I had always told myself if I ever got into a conversation with Laurel I’d tell her what I truly think of the way she treats Oliver. But of course in my work place and Oliver being the only boss who could punish me I’d dread to think just what sort he’d give if I insult his ex-girlfriend but still friend. 

“So how did you go from setting up his internet to his Assistant?” I shrugged, it wasn't that big a leap was it? But then everyone else seemed to have the same undertone to their voice that said they already knew the answer.

“Mr. Queen became a… friend. He’s not as charming and as smart as he thinks he is sometimes, but I’ve come to respect him and all he’s done since his return from the island. He wanted someone he could trust to take care of his private business and appointment me the position. It all honesty it’s below me, but if Oliver needs me…I wasn't about to let him down”

“Sounds like you’re a bit full of yourself” Her comment didn’t sound insulting in tone but the words stung a little.   
“Excuse me?” It was only then that I smelt the liqueur on her. She stunk of the stuff and it wasn’t even being hidden by the amount of vanilla perfume she had obviously bathed herself in to try and cover the smell. 

“I’ve heard you slept your way to the top” I scoffed

“And you should know better than to believe everything you hear” I had only meant it as quip back to her statement but it obviously sounded me more like a threat to her because next thing I’m aware of is her leaping across the gap and tackling me out of my chair and onto the floor. 

I remember fumbling and her scratching me all over. Her hair mixing in with mine in a knotted mess. I don’t quiet remember what happened next, I know I hit my head on something and I heard glass breaking around me and someone pulling Laurel off me and I swore I hear someone calling my name but the world went back before I could even fathom a reply.


	2. Not so much the exception to the Rule

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waking up in the hospital is almost like awaking up after a night out. You have no idea how much time has past and just what you did between passing out and waking up.

Is it normal to be attacked by your bosses Ex-Girlfriend… erm, No. Not unless you’re me it seems. The first thing I became aware of was a continuous beep…beep…beep. It was my own heart beat being registered on a monitor and it was already annoying me. The next thing I became aware of was the stabbing pain in my head and I knew the pain had caused my heart rate to rise. 

“Felicity?” That voice was so very familiar. Oliver. It was Oliver. I tried to open my eyes but instead I heard myself groan. 

“Oliver?” I called in a whispered tone as my eyes finally managed to full themselves apart. From the looks of it, the sun was setting over Starling city from my hospital room window. 

Had I been hurt that badly? 

“Thank god” I became very aware of a second person beside Oliver. Digs, it was just Digs and I couldn't help but smile as I saw them both look at me with such relief. 

“You know Oliver… I’ve always said laurel was the exception to your crazy Ex’s history… I may have been wrong” Oliver cracked a small smile but it slowly turned back into the seriously concerned Oliver. The ‘not let me do anything for myself for weeks’ Oliver. 

“I'm fine. Some strong painkillers and maybe an explanation from Laurel and I’ll be as good as new” the boys shared a look

“What?” I ask as I tried to sit up, Oliver coming to my aid before I’d even lifted my head fully of the pillow. Once I was seated more up right in the bed, both men had quietly decided to tell me what was going on. 

“Laurel thinks we’re engaged” Laurel things who and who are engaged? Me and Oliver, no way in hell. 

“What would give her that idea?” both of their eyes fell to my left hand. My Grandma’s engagement ring, oh god. My hand fell to my face but immediately regretted it as I touched the scratches on my face. 

“That still doesn't explain why she attacked me. I mean, she smelt like she’d been drinking all the whiskey from behind the bar at Verdant. She was practically sweating alcohol, not that she ever sweats. I think it’s wrong that such beautiful women don’t sweat and when they do they look hot doing it. Sweating is disgusting, unless it Oliver after a workout, not that you swear alcohol… shut me up any time”

Both men were grinning at me from ear to ear. My babbles had obviously reassured any lingering doubts they had about my head injury. I was still me, no memory loss, well apart from when my head hit the glass. Oliver let out a hesitant breath before grabbing my hand as he told me the story

“She said you told her, you and I are friends. You also told her that she shouldn’t believe everything she hears when it comes to us…being, you know? She said you were acting as if I was yours and that she should mind her own business and then she saw the engagement ring and assumed you were threatening her to back away from me. I don’t think it justifies hitting you but she’s been self-medicating while drinking, she could barely remember to put on foot in front of the other, let alone realise we are nothing more than good friends” 

I have to admit ‘Nothing more than friends’ stung a little, I know Oliver meant it as a means to understand Laurel’s behaviour, but that still didn’t make the ‘Friendzoned’ feeling hurt any less. Oliver continued as I glanced up at Dig who was giving me a sympathetic look… leave it to Diggle to be the only man in my life to understand my emotions better than I do. 

“When we came into the office and saw her attacking you, I pulled her off you. Demanding that she calm down and when Diggle held her back while I made sure you were okay she screamed at me, demanding that I leave you there. That you didn’t deserve me, I told her the only person who deserves anything was her and it wasn't the good kind of deserving” 

“I must once again thank you for that . I’d hate to think what would have happened if you hadn’t but I still don’t get what this has to do with us being engaged?” Oliver squeezed my hand softly to reassure me of those kind of thoughts.

“I may have told the paramedics so they would let me ride with you on the ambulance” I knew the shock showed on my face. He told the Paramedics we were engaged just so he could stay with me? I didn’t know whether to slap or kiss him, not an unusually emotion when around Oliver Queen, trust me.

“Couldn’t you have just said that I was your cousin or something? So the only other person that knows is Laurel right?” Oliver’s face fell into stone and was as good an answer as a guilty frown. 

“Who else?” Diggle passed me my tablet which was set on a tabloid page, a picture of me and Oliver sat at the top from one of the charity functions for the company. The Article read

_**‘Bachelor Oliver Queen has a fiancée and it’s his assistant at Queen Consolidated, Miss. Felicity M Smoak. I know what you’re thinking ‘how can they go from nothing to engaged in only a few months since he took over’ We got information from a reliable source that says they were friends before he took over as CEO after his mother’s arrest and choose her to be his assistant because he ‘trusts her’. _ ****_**_

_**Earlier on today the future Mrs. Oliver Queen was attacked by former girlfriend of Mr. Queen, Miss. Laurel Lance. Who was arrested on charges being disorderly and GBH. Oliver told the paramedics this afternoon that they were engaged and that he was coming to the hospital with them. We haven’t heard about how bad her condition is. But judging by the looks on Oliver’s face as he climbed into the ambulance it can’t have been good. Is she okay? Why did Miss. Lance attack her? We’ll keep you informed, but what do you think? Post your comments below’ _ ****_**_

“Whomever this reliable source is, I think I'm going to strangle them” Oliver smiled softly at me, as if the threat was just something he’d come to adore about me. 

“Irony is, I would have needed you to track them down for me” I smirked at Oliver before sighing heavily. 

“And here I thought today was going to be a normal day. No drama at all, apart from that leech Isabel Roshev” Oliver let out a chuckle 

“I think we all wished that was the case. Detective Lance called” He was obviously waiting until he felt I was ready to hear this because he hesitated just a breath before continuing. 

“He wanted to apologize for Laurel’s behaviour. Says it all linked to the bad year she’s been having without Tommy and then the doll maker incident, but that shouldn't be an excuse. He would have visited but he felt he might not be wanted” I roll my eyes and even that hurt. 

“Detective Lance did nothing wrong. It’s not like he got her drunk and jealous. Though why she’d be jealous of me I can’t fathom…”


	3. Knock knock knock... Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mr. Blood knows. He knows who Oliver is! What now?

You may think, well that’s all that can happen for one day in the life of being the ‘Future Mrs. Queen’ (even if fake) Well you couldn’t be wrong, very wrong. A concussion and a broken wrist was the least of my worries when Mr. Blood came to my hospital room. 

“Mr. Queen” There was always something about Mr. Blood that offered me little comfort, as if he was hiding something. Maybe I was around those kinds of people so much I can see the signs someone of trying to hide who they are. 

“Alderman? What are you doing here?” He looked troubled, as if he wanted to say something but knew Oliver was going to rip him limb from limb if he so much as whispered the truth. Alderman glanced over at Digs and me. 

“Look, I really can’t talk now. Can we go somewhere more private?” Oliver looked at him as If he were mad for thinking Oliver would leave the room with me still in it. 

“You want them to hear this too? Fine by me. Where is a good place for us to meet later?” Oliver glanced at us and we gave the shortest of nods, it meant we trust him to figure out where to meet and we’ll figure out the safety. 

“My house, 10pm. Mum’s having dinner with Walter and Thea’s gonna be at the club all night” Alderman nodded and checked for the 5th time if someone suspicious was coming down the hall. He’d obviously spotted something alarming because he turned back in a rush 

“Look, there are men after me. I did some bad stuff, betrayed the boss… could you, get rid of them while I make an escape? I’ll explain it all later I promise” Oliver let out a breath. 

Wondering whether Alderman knew more than he should and I knew Digs was thinking the same thing because it was the only train of thought possessing my mind at this precise moment. 

Alderman made a dash for the second door in my room before turning back. 

“Oh and don’t forget your hood” With that he was gone, I starred after him in shock as Oliver stepped into action as two men came into the room to look Alderman. Digs moved to shut the door behind them as Oliver knocked them out with little to no effort. 

“Tell me you’re not actually planning on going?” Oliver let out a huffed breath 

“He obviously knows who I am. I would like to know what he has to say, though for safety reasons I’ll take my motorbike helmet and not the hood okay?” I sighed, it would have to do. While Digs moved the 2 men into the spare beds and closing the curtains around their unconscious forms, Oliver went to see about getting me discharged. 

 

This team had become a well-oiled machine, it was obvious. If not for the fact that one look would let the others know that something was wrong. Then it was the fact that no one needed to ask what to do next, we already knew what the next ten steps of our job were. 

Once again we proved just how well we could work together, though the boys demanded I take a seat in the living room and make sure the camera feeds were working. It was just another security system Oliver had deemed necessary within this meeting. Even with such a small task, my head was spinning with concentration (or lack thereof) I had a bandage wrapped firmly around my head, 10 stitches which needed to be removed in about a week’s time and pain meds that didn’t help my dizziness any, but they discharged me after another x-ray and some memory tests. 

There was a soft knock on the door and it was clear it was time to get some answers. Oliver gave Digs a nod as he took up his position in the doorway to the room. He didn’t remind me of a black driver, more the security guard who would take a bullet for anyone.

Oliver wandered in with Alderman by his side. Alderman took no time to be pleasant or even say anything other than how much money Oliver is taking away from the people of the glades with the manor is family’s possession. 

“So what exactly did you want with Oliver or are you just here in insult everything he stands for?” Oliver almost smiled at the comment as Alderman sat beside me and Oliver stood beside the sofa politely

“You’ll have to excuse Felicity, she’s not in the best of moods” I scoffed, glancing up at him

“And who’s fault is it for having a physco ex-girlfriend?” Oliver’s expression of guilt was hidden well but I saw it, he blamed himself like he always does. But this wasn’t his fault, Laurel acted on her own.

“Can we get down to business please? Mr. Slade, you know him?” The name obviously haunted Oliver because he froze in place, not a movement, not a sound. 

“You could say that, why? He’s dead, I killed him myself” Alderman scoffed

“I bet you thought that until someone started making the syhrime that’s killed hundreds. You wondered how someone could possible know the recipe unless it came from the island? Well, Slade is why. He’s been organising this for months, he said before he kills you he wants to corrupt all that you love, destroy all you cherish and then stick an arrow in  
your eye. The last part is lost on me but—“ 

Oliver sighed, his fears obviously confirmed. 

“Long story, he lost his left eye saving my life. We gave him that same syrime to try and help him because he was dying and it did save him, but that wasn’t the Slade me and Shado knew. He became crazy, could break rock with his bare hands, jump a hundred feet off a cliff and not even feel it”  
Alderman almost looked guilty as Oliver spoke and I realised something. My mouth had less of a filter when on pain meds it would seem because as soon as she realisation hit me, it was form in the shape of verbal words.

“That horrid mask, you were wearing it. You’re the one who’s been taking people of the street to test the shrime on them. You’re the one who injected Roy. You’re the one who… who killed all those people” 

“Yes, I won’t deny that” Oliver grabbed him by the throat. 

“You killed all those people. Tell me why I should call the police right now Alderman” He struggled to talk, but I wasn’t surprised at Oliver’s reaction. I was more surprised that Alderman hadn’t.

“Why tell us all this. You could have just kept experimenting. Kept creating an army” Oliver let go of his neck to give him silent permission to answer my question. Alderman rubbed his neck, his voice croaking as he replied

“Slade. He…told me who you were. At first I couldn’t believe it, the same man can’t be on the news that much. Then I remember that time you saved me at the Give Gun’s drive. How quickly you managed to push me out of the way of the Mayor’s car. All those little things that I couldn’t quiet place about you started making complete sense. You saved my life once, I figured telling you who was behind this would make us…even?” Oliver almost let out a chuckle

“You’re actually scared of Slade” Alderman nodded

“A man with anger that deep needs therapy not endless resources and money” I glanced over at Oliver

“If he can tell us the name of his company. I can do the rest, we probably won’t be able to do much for a while. But I figure knowing your enemy is better that not right?” Oliver nodded

“Can you give her that information?” Alderman silently nodded. 

“Yes” He explained that all the information was on his hard drive but if I gave him a secure email address he would send it over if and when he could. I had questioned his ability to trick us into giving up our information and he replied with his usual charm. Funny how men with secrets always seem to be the most charming. 

“So we’re even?” Oliver nodded as Alderman stood up to shake his hand. Oliver shook it in kindness and walked him back to the door. I got up and followed them, more steady on my feet that I thought I’d be. Alderman turned back just before walking off 

“Oh and congratulations” I wanted to ask what for, but he was gone down the drive before I could even form the question and besides my head was spinning too badly for me to care that much. Oliver only just managed to shut the door when there was another knock. 

“Laurel?” Oliver called looking surprised. “Aren’t you meant to be in lock-up” She nodded, she looked pale and still drunk if her unfocused gaze was anything to go by. 

“I was… But my father pulled a few strings, told me to go home and get some sleep, but I could’d’dn’t do t’that without s-saying Sorrr—“ She didn’t get to finish her sentence as she collapsed right in front of Oliver. Diggle moved to help Oliver carry her over to the sofa. Not a word was spoken between us but we all knew what our roles were. 

“Is she okay?” I asked, the effects of the concentration around Alderman finally taking effect. I sat down in the one seater ready to sleep for a month. 

“If I’d have known this many women were going to collapse around me, I’d have put in a bubble wrap flooring” I scoffed

“You’re not that---“ That was all I remember before I fell asleep.


End file.
